Kei's Diary
by Jasy-Rino415
Summary: This is about how Kei and Hikari meet and what Kei was feeling after he heard what happened to Hikari. Please leave a comment/review below so I know to upload the next part. Thanks! and Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Kei's diary**

 **Key**

 **Hikari** **is in Pink**

 **Kei is in Yellow**

 **Fuwa is in Green**

 **Stranger is in orange**

 **Dear Diary**

 **Hikari** **has done the most idiotic thing ever, she has disappeared and all of us can't find her anywhere, it is like she never existed. I am so worried about her that I can't focus on my main job and that is to find** **Hikari** **. Although I am the one who taught her to hide herself from the world just in case she needed it, I wish that she wouldn't use them to hide from me, or I mean us. You know what... Screw it I do mean me, why did protect me when I am much better at protecting myself than she is, I mean ok he is a vampire but still. Argh! She is so soft-hearted and I wish that she wasn't and that she was more afraid like a woman should be. But if I said that** **Hikari** **would just say the opposite and if she didn't I would be very, very worried. But I still can't believe she didn't tell any of us where she is. Not only that! The letter she sent us made me want to lose my temper… only she can do that to me. I had to get** **Toma** **and a couple of the others to tie me down so I didn't do anything rash. That was all I could do after all, because if no one tied me down I might've done what I almost did to** **Hikari** **. I will never forget that small girl at the lake with tears in her eyes looking like she could die. That is the first time I lost my control on my temper; at the time I thought that it was bad enough that my life sucked but this girl didn't deserve to look so sad. I started to punch the trees that were around me… then I felt a warm, soft hand on my arm I was about to hit them for touching me until I seen that it was the little girl who was crying. She grabbed my hands and said** **"STOP! You'll hurt yourself"!**

 **Then she walked over to the lake with my arm in her hand I followed her; never before had anyone shown me such kindness. She took out a piece of cloth; I guess it was her handkerchief. Once she had it out of her pocket she dipped it into the lake. Once soaked she took it out and rung the extra water out. Then looked at me with the most beautiful hazel eyes and said** **"this might hurt a little".**

 **I still had no idea what she was going to do but I didn't care I just stared at her. That was until she put the cloth on my hands; I hissed as soon as the cloth made contact with my hands that was when I realized that my fists had cuts from punching the trees. We sat there for a while, while she cleaned my cuts and I watched her. Suddenly she said** **"ok that should do it".**

 **I was too busy looking at her to realize what she did for me; she had ripped her handkerchief in two and tied them around my fists. I looked at my fists blankly. Then the little girl said quietly to herself,** **"oh I never introduced myself".**

 **She suddenly looked up to me and said louder** **"hello it's nice to meet you I am** **Hikari** **Hanazono** **, you can call me** **Hikari** **".**

 **I could only muster saying** **"Hi my name is Kei; it's nice to meet too".**

 **I don't know why but she stared at me for a little while before she put on a bright smile. It took me by surprise when she smiled. I knew my face was going red that was when Hikari asked** **"are you okay"?**

 **After saying this she put her hand on my forehead, her hand soothed me for some unknown reason. So I replied** **"I'm fine"**

 **Then looked up at her and added** **"why were you crying"?**

 **Hikari** **looked surprised but that soon turned into a look of despair. She looked like she was going to cry her eyes out again. A few moments passed and I thought she wasn't going to do anything but after those few moments, she hugged me and started crying I could feel her warm tears go through my t-shirt. I was so surprised that I couldn't move then I started to stroke her hair. Her hair was soft and I was chocolate brown. As she continued to cry; I continued to stroke her hair this continued for about 3-4 minutes. Then she apologized** **"oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry so much".**

 **It seemed that stroking her hair helped her calm down a bit. But as she apologized to me her face was bright red. I thought it was quite cute as I said** **"it's fine, it looks like you are having a hard time with something. If you want I'll listen if you want to get it off your chest".**

 **She considered this before nodding her head; she started at the beginning about her mum who doesn't care about her unless she gets top grades. It was obvious that she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but that doesn't give her mother the right to not talk to her. As she went on and on about her mother not loving her she started to cry again. That is when I blurted out,** **"please don't cry! I don't want to see such a pretty girl crying".**

 **I didn't know who was more surprised me or** **Hikari** **. She turned bright red and I did the same, I looked down at my feet as I was too embarrassed to look at her. After a few minutes she cleared her throat and opened her lips about to speak again. Quietly she asked** **"Why are you here"?**

 **When I looked at her she was looking straight at me with those deep hazel eyes.** **"I am here because it is a nice view".**

 **That was a lie but I was hoping she would believe it and what you know she did as she replied,** **"yeah it is a wonderful view isn't it. You know another reason I am here is because I don't want to cry in front of my friend".**

 **She looked troubled when saying this. So I asked** **"Why do you not want to cry in front of him"?**

 **Hikari looked up at me suspiciously and asked** **"How did you know it was a boy"?**

 **I just simply shrugged my shoulders; she seemed to accept that and continued.** **"I don't want to trouble him anymore, it isn't like I fancy him, but he is a childhood friend of mine".**

 **She looked upset again; so I broke the silence by saying** **"well I think it is time for me to go as much as I liked talking to you** **Hikari** **. I think your parents are going to be worried about you".**

 **She laughed at that. Her laugh was even cuter than her than her smile. I said** **"You finally laughed".**

 **She nodded and laughed again. I put my hand on her cheek and stroked it. She looked up at me with those hazel moistened eyes they were sparkling. After a little while she called out to me** **"Hey Kei".**

" **Yes"** **I replied.**

 **She asked back** **"Will I ever see you again"?**

 **I thought it over for a little while; did I want to see her again? Will I see her again?** **Tons** **of questions went through my head trying to think of an answer. When I was thinking** **Hikari** **called out to me** **"Kei"?**

 **I replied with no confidence in my voice,** **"I don't know maybe not"**

 **She looked like she was going to cry again so I gave her something to remember me by. A necklace I have had for a long time but I could never find the right person to give it to. Until now,** **"here"**

 **Handing her the necklace, she looked completely confused, I took her hand and placed the necklace in it and closed her hand again. Then I said,** **"If you feel lonely or if you feel like you are going to cry just take hold of this necklace, never go anywhere without it and you will always have that beautiful smile on your face".**

 **She looked at the necklace and said** **"I will always wear it until the day I die".**

 **She was crying again I knew without her looking up. Then I said farewell,** **"Goodbye** **Hikari** **maybe we'll meet in the future"**

 **She replied with a smile;** **"yes I am sure we will meet in the future and hopefully we won't be separated again".**

 **But we didn't see each other for 21 years I barely recognized her that was until I saw the necklace I gave her 21 years ago I smiled at the thought that she kept it on like she said all these years, then I seen the scene that was unfolding in front of me a man had grabbed her arm and I wasn't happy about someone other than me or her friends touch her I couldn't stop myself so when I got to him and** **Hikari** **I grabbed the man's hand that was holding** **Hikari** **when he let go of** **Hikari** **I pulled her behind me. The man says** **"Don't get involved boy".**

 **I simply said** **"go before you get hurt".**

 **The man just laughed at me and said** **"tried to warn you little boy but you didn't listen".**

 **I smirked and replied,** **"Bring it"**

 **He raised his fists ready to fight me but he couldn't hurt me; I hit him once and he was on the ground then I shouted** **"DON'T TOUCH HIKARI"!**

 **The man ran off and I stared daggers into his back how dare he touch my** **Hikari** **I thought. Suddenly I felt that warm, soft hand on my arm again, I could tell my anger had subsided, how can a girl have such control over me?** **Hikari** **looked at my face for a while, it looked like she was trying to figure out who I was and how I knew her; I smiled at her the way I smiled at her the day we got separated, the instant I smiled at her, her eyes widened and she parted her lips, and she called out to me in a soft voice,** **"Kei"**

 **I nodded to her and she once again called out to me in a soft voice but this time she had tears in her eyes,** **"Kei, it is you"**

 **I replied to her call** **"Hi** **Hikari** **, long time no see"**

 **She hugged me and I stroked her hair and said** **"Now do you care to tell me why you are out this late at night"?**

 **She looked hesitant for a minute then replied,** **"I, I was walking home from work".**

 **I looked at her shocked what in the world kind of place keep's a girl in this time of night but I already knew the answer before she said anything.** **"It's not what you think"**

 **She said, I looked at her waiting for her to continue,** **"I work for an office and there was some trouble with some documents from another part of the company and they asked me to help and of course I said yes but I didn't think I would be coming home this late".**

 **I replied with a grim expression,** **"It's ok to say you were at your boyfriends, you know"?**

 **She looked at me with disappointment and hurt in her eyes so I asked,** **"what"?**

 **She replied in a hurtful voice** **"Why, why don't you believe me"?**

 **I called out to her** **"** **Hikari** **"?**

 **In reply to my call she looked at me and had a distant look in her eyes** **"Do you have any idea how long I waited to see you again"**

 **In reply to her question I replied,** **"I'm sorry".**

 **As she looked up to me with tear filled eyes I said to here,** **"I'm here now and just like we promised all those years ago we will always be together".**

 **After I said that she gave me the most beautiful thing I haven't seen in 21 years, her smile it shined just like the sun in summer and she asked in a hopeful voice,** **"Really"?**

 **I replied,** **"Really"**

 **After we said this is said to me** **"Come with me"**

 **I asked,** **"To where"?**

 **She smiled at me and said** **"to my place, it's really cold out here and I don't want that guy to come back with any friends".**

 **In response to her demand as this would mean that she can be inside safe and sound, I said** **"Okay I understand".**

 **We started walking our hands holding one another, I felt happy and I felt secure with her close to me.**

 **It took about 20 minutes to get to her house, from the looks of it she lived alone, part of me was happy but then I thought she has been alone for a long time. As soon as we entered and the door was closed I pulled** **Hikari** **by the hand this caused her to fall into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her, and she called out to me** **"Kei…"**

 **.** **"I'm sorry"**

 **I replied.** **"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong".**

 **She said I looked at her and said,** **"You have been all alone for so long because of me".**

 **She laughed; I didn't know what I said that was funny. Finally, after she had stopped laughing she said** **"that isn't your fault silly".**

 **She chuckled;** **"huh"**

 **I was even more confused.** **"I have been living on my own because of my so called friend that's all"**

 **She replied. So it wasn't my fault. She looked at me and said** **"come and sit down I will tell you over some tea, okay"?**

" **Fine"**

 **I replied. After she got us tea she started telling me why she was living on her own.** **"Well first of all I don't know why you thought it was your fault because you weren't there when it happened, it was a little while after me and you got separated, my childhood friend and I got into fight and it wasn't a small one. My friend's name is** **Fuwa** **Shu".**

 **I opened my mouth to ask but I didn't have to.** **"** **Yes the famous singer he wanted me to go and live with him, where I wouldn't have to worry about studying every day, all I had to do was come with him and cook and clean. Of course I said yes. So we went I didn't tell my parents and I don't even think they care. It had been about 3 months that I and** **Fuwa** **started living together it was around the time he was starting to get more popular and** **Fuwa** **was gone a lot. I just cooked, cleaned and went to my job but one day I had a day off and decided to go and see** **Fuwa** **at his office I heard him talking to his agent and I was about to say hello before I heard him say my name, he was saying that I am like a dog running after him, all I did was cook and clean but I promised myself that I will no longer be like that. It was about 10pm when** **Fuwa** **came back he looked surprised no doubt he was wondering what happened I didn't clean the apartment he went over to the microwave, as that is where I put his dinner but he found nothing, I didn't make him anything so** **Fuwa** **got angry and said.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Why is the apartment a mess and why is my dinner not in the microwave like it always is"?**

 **I looked up at him and he took a step back.** **"Well SORRY it's not like you do anything around here DO YOU! And DO NOT say you pay the bills cause you don't the only bills you pay is for your bastard agent"!**

 **Fuwa** **looked surprised I have never cursed before at him or raised my voice,** **"what is wrong with you today"**

 **He asked.** **"Don't act like you care"**

 **I shot back,** **"I'm going to bed GOODNIGHT".**

 **I turned on my heels and started walking towards my bedroom but** **Fuwa** **grabbed my hand and spun me around. He stared at me trying to figure out what was wrong. Finally, he let me go and said** **"I don't know what happened but calm down a bit and when you want to talk I'll be here".**

 **He walked away, I did the same and as I slammed my door to my room I grabbed the necklace that you gave me that day at the lake I always wore it and no one was going to take it off me for anything. The next morning I woke up earlier than I usually did and I got a big bag and packed everything I owned; even though it was my apartment in my name I didn't want to live here anymore. After I got everything I went to the kitchen to make myself breakfast and a cup of tea. I heard** **Fuwa** **getting up a couple minutes later he was walking towards me but then stopped when he seen my bag of belongings and said**

" **Where are you going"?**

" **I'm leaving".**

" **Leaving? You going to a friend's".**

 **I laughed at that me have friends, I wasn't allowed to have friends because of him.** **"No I'm moving out of here".**

" **What"?** **He replied.**

" **Are you deft or something? I said I'm moving out of here".**

" **Why"?** **He asked.**

" **Don't act stupid** **Fuwa** **you know why".**

 **He was still looking confused and once again I lost my temper.** **"STOP! Acting dumb I know what you said yesterday to your agent".**

" **You heard".**

 **Fuwa** **looked up looking a bit regretful then it turned into a look of realization. We sat there in silence then he said** **"it's true you know".**

 **"Huh"?** **I replied.**

 **"You do run after me like a dog"** **he replied.**

 **I looked at him in surprise why, why was he saying these things. I didn't understand.** **"It's your own fault to begin with coming here because I asked you too. What do you like me that much"?**

 **"I don't like you. I didn't then and I very much don't now"!**

 **"So why did you come with me that day, huh"?**

 **"When you asked me to go with you, you gave me the chance to get away from studying every day of every hour. It has been fun for the last two months but now... I hate myself for believing for a second that you were a good person".**

 **"So you're leaving, huh? Where you going to live"?**

 **"I already have a place to stay at; it is a place far from here so don't look for me".**

 **After** **I** **said that I got up and put my dishes in the sink, I went over got my bag and opened the door but before I even put one foot out the door** **Fuwa** **called out to me** **"Hey** **Hikari** **".**

 **"What"?** **I replied.**

 **I turned and seen that** **Fuwa** **had a horrible smile on his face, he looked at me and said** **"take a step out that door and you won't be able to come back".**

 **I laughed and smiled back at him and replied** **"I don't plan on coming back".**

 **After I said that I went out the door and closed it but before the door finally closed I looked at** **Fuwa** **one last time, and the look he gave me told me everything I knew that this wasn't over for him. After some time I got a better job and started living here everything in my life was starting to go right... or so I thought** **".**

 **I looked at** **Hikari** **when she suddenly stopped talking she had a hurt expression on her face.** **"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"**

 **I said to her.** **"I want to tell you"**

 **she replied. I nodded and after** **Hikari** **took a couple of deep breaths she continued, "Just short of me moving out guess who shows up at my door. The devil himself. It was about 11pm, I was watching TV when I heard a knock on the door. I was wondering who would be calling at my door at this time of night so I walked over to the door and looked through the peck hole. I couldn't see anyone so I unlocked my door and opened it, which was the worst thing I ever did. I opened the door and there was** **Fuwa** **there with a grin on his face as he said** **"found you at last".**

 **I just stood there terrified as questions went through my head, why is he here? Why was he looking for me? What does he want? But I couldn't find an** **answer** **. As I stood frozen to the spot** **Fuwa** **was clearly enjoying that he was scaring me. He suddenly pushed me which made me fall into my house, as he let himself in he said,** **"Nice wee place you have here".**

 **"W, what do you want"?**

 **My voice cracked as I spoke, great I thought now he knows I am scared but I didn't think that was the only reason he knew, I was trembling with fear. Finally he spoke** **"Do you have any idea how much effort I put into looking for you** **Hikari** **".**

 **"You were looking for me, why"?**

 **I asked with a bit more confidence.** **"Well we have known** **each other** **for a long time and** **I** **am pretty sure you seen the look I gave you before leaving".**

 **My eyes widened with fear as all the confidence left me, he laughed,** **"yes that is what I wanted to see. The look of fear on your face".**

 **As he said this he** **approached** **me and backed away. Saying that I was still on the ground, and he was faster than me. Also I didn't have much room to move so finally I was backed up to a wall. When I felt the wall behind me I stood up and tried to move to the side but I was too late** **Fuwa** **grabbed my shoulders and hit them hard against the wall. I flinched as I felt the p** **ain** **in my shoulders.** **Fuwa** **suddenly spoke** **"it's your fault you know".**

 **"Huh"?**

 **"Yeah everything is your fault. It is your fault that I have been looking for you".**

 **I replied,** **"Well how is it my fault I didn't ask you to come here".**

 **"It's your fault because you didn't come back after you left and** **I** **got really worried".**

 **"Well you are the one that said if I took a step out the door I won't be able to come back".**

 **"You said don't worry I won't".**

 **"And I didn't did I? You are the one that is looking for me because you were worried. But it is your fault to begin with".**

 **"My fault"** **he replied.**

 **"Yes it is your fault that I left in the first place if you** **didn't** **say those horrible things I** **wouldn't** **have left, you idiot"!**

 **"So I'm the idiot then, well you shouldn't have been at my office to begin with".**

 **"Oh... I get it now; you are saying it is my fault because I was at your office. You are such a thick headed idiot; I swear I can't believe I know you sometimes".**

 **I have been shouting in his face as he has been** **shouting** **gin mine, all of my fear was gone I was full of anger about him showing up and letting himself in my home and now he has been shouting in my face about all of that was my fault when it was his.** **Fuwa** **must have gotten fed up with my attitude as he put a stronger grip on my shoulders, I cringed with the pain.** **"You see if you stayed with me none of this would have happened, you would still be by my side, now look at you".**

 **"Now look at me what, I** **haven't** **changed I still look after myself and** **I** **am doing that on my own, and why do you have to come barging in here when I had finally started to settle down".**

 **"Oh"**

 **Was all he said as he** **loosened** **his hold on me,** **I** **took this opportunity to hit his arms away from me and** **I** **ran for the bathroom there was a lock on the door so** **I** **got in and locked it I could hear** **Fuwa** **trying to open the door saying** **"what are you doing? Get out of there we** **aren't** **finished talking yet".**

 **"Talking is that what you called that, we were shouting in** **each other's** **faces and you were hurting me in my own home".**

 **I** **heard** **Fuwa** **sigh and say** **"fine, I'll go see** **ya** **".**

 **I** **heard footsteps going away then heard a door open and slam close again. I sank to the floor** **thinking** **of what ad just happened and the thought frightened me.** **I** **left the room and looked at the door. When I was getting changed I heard a sound from the** **cupboard** **I just looked at the cupboard** **and** **shook my head no he wouldn't be here I just got** **changed** **.** **After** **I got changed I climbed into bed and turned the lamp off. I grabbed hold of the necklace and took a deep breath, it calmed me down and** **I** **started to fall asleep but then I felt** **someone's** **presence so** **I** **turned on my lamp and screamed as soon as** **I** **seen** **Fuwa** **looking at me with a smirk on his face, as soon as I tried to get up he got on top of my,** **"GET OFF ME"!**

 **I** **shouted but he just kept smiling. I was terrified he knew it and I knew it and nothing was going to change that. He looked down at me and smirked as he said** **"You are very beautiful** **Hikari** **".**

 **I** **looked away from him as he continued.** **"Even though we lived together** **I** **never really saw you".**

 **I cringed, I tried to push him away with all my might but** **I** **was too tired and had no energy left,** **Fuwa** **grabbed my arms and put them above my head.** **I** **could see fear in myself as I looked at his eyes. I looked away to the side so I couldn't see myself anymore but** **Fuwa** **didn't want that.** **"No, no look at me"**

 **As he said this he removed one of his hands that were holding mine and he forced me to look at him so I closed my eyes tightly and started to say in my head that it was only a bad dream and that it wasn't real.** **"So you think closing your eyes will make me go away"**

 **He laughed. Then** **I** **felt something on my lips, my eyes shot open he was kissing me.** **I** **felt sick and tried to push him away** **"n, no"!** **I** **shouted as he took a breath".**

 **Hikari** **stopped again and was trembling like she was** **remembering** **what happened,** **I** **hugged her and said**

" **don't worry** **I'm** **here** **I** **won't let anyone hurt you".**

 **She looked at me and smiled and she continued again. "He was still on top of me and** **I** **couldn't really move. Every time I tried to move he put more pressure onto my arms and he deepened his kiss.** **I** **couldn't touch my necklace so** **I** **started to cry.** **Fuwa** **must have noticed that** **I** **was crying as he stopped kissing me and looked at me in surprise and said** **"That's the first time I've seen you cry since we were ten".**

 **I** **looked** **at him through my tears and said** **"I know that is the way** **I** **wanted it to be".**

 **"Huh"?**

 **Was his reply.** **"** **I** **didn't want to cry in front of you so** **I** **stayed away from you, when I cried** **I** **would go out and cry but that was before** **I** **got my necklace".**

 **Fuwa** **directed his attention to the necklace hanging at my neck,** **"where did you get it"?**

 **He asked.** **"It's none of your** **business** **".**

 **He kept asking me where** **I** **got the necklace but** **I** **refused to tell him. But he was getting annoyed and he was putting more and more pressure on my arms. Finally** **I** **gave** **up as the pressure was hurting me. I said that I went to a beautiful lake and** **I** **meet a boy there. He was going mad because** **I** **talked to a boy other than him. He took away a hand that was holding me and reached for my** **necklace** **,** **I** **knew what he was going to do; he was going to touch it or** **try** **to** **take it off. so I used all my might and freed my arms from his grip and pushed him away but he didn't move so I covered the necklace with my hands and said** **"don't even try it".**

 **He looked surprised then** **I** **seen anger in his eyes.** **"What is the boy's name"?**

 **"You** **don't** **need to know it is none of your** **business** **".**

 **He brought his face close to mine and said** **"What is he to you"?**

 **"Like I said it is none of your** **business** **".**

 **"It is my** **business** **if it concerns you it concerns me".**

 **He replied, I started to get annoyed and replied** **"no it doesn't concern you nothing about me concerns you anymore and it didn't back then either you lost that** **privilege** **when you watched me leave and what you said at your office".**

 **Then he says** **"who is the boy"?**

 **"None of your** **business** **I** **won't tell you so that you can hurt him,** **I** **won't allow it".**

 **I** **yelled, he looked surprised so** **I** **continued** **"You hurt my** **best** **friend** **because** **he was a boy and you thought** **I** **liked him** **but** **I** **didn't** **he was just my friend and because you thought** **I** **liked him you hurt him".**

 **I** **had tears in my eyes and looked at** **Fuwa** **straight in the eyes, he looked lost then he looked like he realized** **something** **and said** **"Oh"**

 **I** **knew that he knew my feelings for you and the look on his face scared me** **".**

 **"STOP!** **I** **don't** **want to hear anymore".**

 **I** **said I knew what happened after that.** **Hikari** **looked at me in wonder probably wondering why** **I** **stopped her,** **"** **I** **know the rest by the scar on your neck".**

 **Her eyes widened as she realized** **I** **seen it** **"you** **noticed** **it".**

 **"Yeah** **I** **noticed it"**

 **I** **replied** **.** **"Why** **didn't** **you ask about it"?**

 **She asked back.** **"** **I** **figured that you would tell me in your own time,** **I** **didn't want to push you about telling me".**

 **I** **answered** **. She smiled** **at** **that and said** **"thank you".**

 **I** **pulled her and held her close to make sure she was ok,** **I** **could feel her tremble.** **I** **realized** **her and stepped away from her** **I** **couldn't keep my anger under** **control** **.** **"What's wrong"?**

 **She asked as she got up and started to** **walk** **towards me,** **"don't come near me"**

 **I** **said with a stern voice.** **"Why, what's wrong Kei"?**

 **I looked at her when she asked this, she looked hurt.** **"I don't want to hurt you"**

 **I** **replied.** **"Hurt me why would you do that"?**

 **She asked.** **"My control on my anger is going to break".**

 **"Why"?**

 **She asked, as she came closer** **to** **me…**


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled a wary smile and replied "I'm angry that someone has hurt you so much that you tremble with fear even when I am holding you. I wish I could hunt him down and kill him for what he did to you".

"You and me both"

She replied when I looked at her she was even closer to me. "Hikari stay back".

I warned her but she didn't listen and continued to approach me. When we were face to face with one another she looked at me and said "thank you for your concern but he will just keep coming. I mean last week he got people to spray paint my door in black and I'm sure that guy tonight was there because he ordered it".

I started to see red and I tried to move away from Hikari but she wouldn't allow me to move as she hugged me I stood there but then I felt her warmth and it was soothing that was when I felt my anger subside she calmed me down as I said before how can a girl have such control over me. "Thank you Hikari".

I said. "Why are you thanking me"?

She asked back, "you helped me calm down; even though it was dangerous you still came towards me you never gave up on me".

I replied. "No"

She said as she parted from me she had tears in her eyes "it is I that needs to thank you".

"Huh"?

I replied. "You didn't run from me after I told you all of this".

A tear ran down her cheek I caught it with my fingers and said "I will never run from you".

She looked at me and smiled through her tears and asked me a question "hey Kei, can I ask you something"?

"Sure"

I replied. She looked nervous and her cheeks were red, "do, do you love me"?

I looked surprised and turned red. I have known that answer since the day I meet her but I didn't know how to tell her. She looked hurt as she said "it doesn't matter, forget I said anything about it".

After saying this she removed herself from me and started to walk to the bathroom, before she got too far away I pulled on her hand and she fell into my chest. "Yes I do"

I said as I held her. "What"?

She asked. "Yes I love you Hikari Hanazono and I have ever since I first lay my eyes on you and I still love you".

She had tears in her eyes again, "I love you too"

She replied "it is the same for me I had fallen for you the first day we meet".

We both smiled at each other finally we got to tell one another our feelings. After that I became Hikari's boyfriend and a couple of months after that I moved into her house and we settled and I was happy but I had a feeling something was going to happen. A couple of days later the door rang, Hikari was out so I answered it. Once I opened the door the man looked surprised, and said "Sorry but is Hikari here"?

He asked. "Sorry but Hikari is out with some friends if you like I can take a message".

I replied. He looked at me suspiciously and asked "who are you anyway"?

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Kei, Hikari's boyfriend".

He looked a bit angry and said "Well pass this to Hikari if she doesn't listen to what I say she will get what I done last time"…

"I'm sorry but I don't give a crap who you are but you don't threaten Hikari or anything to do with her"!

Then I realized what he said, he said he did something before, after I thought for a moment I knew exactly who it was and I was filled with an uncontrollable rage. "Let me guess are you Fuwa"?

I asked. "Yeah I am what about it"?

He replied. "You oh I have been dying to meet you".

"Oh really are you my fan"?

He asked. "Oh hell no, I'm not one of your fans I despise you for what you did to Hikari".

His eyes opened with surprise as he realized what I was talking about "yes I know all about it".

He stood there looking terrified and I warned him "go away from here and never approach Hikari again".

He started walking away from the door and I closed it after I seen him turn and walk away. About an hour later I heard something I hear when Hikari wakes up from a dream… her scream I rushed out of the house and I seen Fuwa and Hikari. He had Hikari's arm in his grasp and Hikari looked terrified. I couldn't hide my anger; I warned him he didn't listen. I stormed up to them as soon as I got to them I grabbed his arm and made sure I put pressure on my grip so he let Hikari go. Once Hikari was free from his grip I pulled Hikari behind me and said "go in the house"

She knew I had reached my limit but she looked at me with wonder in her eyes. I knew what she was saying she wanted to know if I was going to tell her. I nodded at her then put my focus on Fuwa who was trying to get away from me. Once I heard the door close, I knew that Hikari was safe. I hit Fuwa twice once was enough but I needed to hit him and he ended up on the ground I was holding back so I bent down and grabbed him by his shirt and said in his face "get out of here before I kill you, I am holding back for Hikari's benefit because you used to be Hikari's friend and I am sure she would be upset if I killed you so this is your last chance. If you send anyone or you got to her yourself I will kill you. Do you understand"?!

"Y, Yes"

He said. Then I threw him to eh ground and watched him scramble to get away from me. I stood putting a lid on my anger. I walked to the door and said to myself

"At least Hikari is safe and sound".

I opened the door to find Hikari sitting there biting her nails looking nervous. I coughed and she looked up she had tears in her eyes and as soon as she had seen it was me she got up and ran to me to hug me when she was finished with hugging me she looked at me all over to make sure I was ok I looked down at her and smiled and said "I'm fine".

She didn't look convinced so I grabbed her chin and kissed her I heard her squeak in surprise but she then kissed me back after our kiss was over I said "have I convinced you that I am ok"?

She looked at me her face bright red so I continued "or do you need more convincing"?

Her face got even redder and I laughed and said "if you don't answer I will think that you need more convincing".

She just closed her eyes, so I took it that she needed more convincing so I kissed her again and again. Later on we went to bed and Hikari said "Thank goodness".

"Hm"

I replied as she continued "thank goodness you're alright".

I felt something wet on my chest I seen tears in her eyes and wiped them away saying "why are you crying? I am fine".

She looked into my eyes and said "I know you are fine and I know we are fine that is why I am crying".

"Huh"?

I replied with. "He is finally out of our lives we can finally start living in peace and live our lives together right"?

"Yeah we can but I want to ask you something first".

I replied. She looked up at me nervous and said "what is the question"?

She asked nervously, I reached over to the secret drawer I made and lifted the tiny box which I have wanted to give its contents to Hikari ever since I bought it but I just couldn't find the right moment to give it to her. I lifted the box and sat up and lifted Hikari's left hand and said "Hikari ever since I meet you at the lake I knew I was going to be here".

I seen Hikari hold her breath as she waited "Hikari Hanazono will you do me the honor of becoming my wife".

I pulled the box open and held it for her to see it the ring was a ring she was looking at in a jewelry store when we went shopping together not too long ago. "I, I"

She was crying I don't know if she was happy or sad. Then she grabbed my hand and said "about time you asked".

"Yeah it is isn't it"?

I replied with a smile. "I'm so happy right now".

Hikari said after I put the ring on her finger. "As am I. I have had this ring and wanted to ask you that question for a while, I just didn't know when and where to tell you".

Hikari took the overs off her and said "thank you Kei for finding me again and for loving me".

After she said this she hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear "I love you Kei only you. Forever".

"And I love you Hikari I always have and always will".

I replied and returned her hug. We held each other for a long time but after an hour or two I started to hear Hikari breathing deeply, I called out to her "Hikari"?

I got a mumble for a reply so I looked down and seen that she had fallen asleep I gently stroked her cheek, she suddenly grabbed my hand and said "Kei… thank you".

Then she kissed my hand "Hikari"…

I called out to her she just held onto my hand like she was afraid to let go. I then gathered her in my arms and pulled her closer to me, I heard her sigh like she was finally at peace.

The next morning I woke up before Hikari, I got dressed and went out to get ingredients for breakfast I wanted to make something special. When I came home I seen that there was broken glass on the floor and then I heard Hikari shout "Kei you bastard"!

Then I heard a crash I went into the living room and seen a broken glass and Hikari sitting there crying her eyes out. "Why, why did you propose to me then leave me"?!

She cried out. I suddenly said "Hikari what is going on"?

She spun around and looked at me in shock. "Why are you here"?

She asked quietly I became confused and replied "I live here remember. I proposed to you last night and we live together".

She stared at me with tears in her eyes as she got up and ran over to me to hug me and said "I,I thought you left, you didn't say anything and you just left me alone".

"I'm sorry I went out to get ingredients for breakfast. I wanted to make something special"

I replied. "Oh god what have I done"!

She exclaimed. "It's alright. If we work and stay together everything will be fine".

I said and stroked her back. "I'm so embarrassed"

She replied. "Why"?

I asked back. "Because I showed you what I am like when I am upset and angry".

"Yeah so"?

"I didn't want to show you".

She replied quietly. "Why"?

I asked again. "I didn't want to show you because I was scared in case you left me because of it"

She replied, I took her hand and said "I would never leave you for it. Remember that day at the lake".

"Yeah I remember you cut your hands from punching stuff"

She replied. "Do you know why"?

I asked. "No I didn't figure it out".

"It was because of you".

I replied. "Because of me"?

She said. "Yeah I seen you crying and I didn't lime that so couldn't control my anger so I did that but still you came towards me and helped me. I have never forgotten you even for a second".

"Kei"?

She called out to me. "I never forgot about you either".

She said, as she said this she buried her head into my chest and said "forgive me Kei".

"Forgive what? There is nothing to forgive".

I replied, she looked up at me and asked "are you really sure about me becoming your wife"?

"I wouldn't have it any other way".

I replied with a smile. After we got the misunderstandings out of the way, we got something small to eat and began to clean the house. By the time it was to make dinner we were both exhausted, so we just ordered take away. After we ate we lay down next to each other at times Hikari would hold onto me tighter, I think she just wanted to make sure I was there because once I hugged her tightly she loosened her hold. Then I heard her start to breathe deeply so I called out to her "Hikari"?

I got no reply so I looked down at her and seen her peacefully. I knew in that moment that she was the only one for me.

It has been many years since then. But in the letter she sent to all of us she said she was going to send a personal letter and it was to me and she told me the name of the person who took her and it made me see red, as I thought I should've just killed him. Yes, it was Fuwa Shu. She told me to look out for the others even though they are all trained in protecting people. This must mean that all our foes have come back… so I will keep an eye out for them as Hikari asks. But right now my main mission is to find Hikari and to finish this once and for all. Even if Hikari hates me for it I will put an end to Fuwa Shu. But even if Hikari hates me I will never stop looking out for her and I will never stop loving her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikari's** **rescue**

 **Summary**

 **During the rest of this story you (the readers will be switching between** **Hikari** **and Kei in the story. I will say character swap and type the character's name that you will be reading as) this is where** **Hikari** **is kidnapped by** **Fuwa** **and she wants to be saved. But now that** **Hikari's** **friends are in trouble what can she/you do to try and stop them before something happens to them. Please let me know what you think in the comments and for more stories please follow me. Thanks! And enjoy the story!**

 **How long has it been sense** **Fuwa** **had taken me away from my friends and Kei? I thought, I miss them so much it hurts to be away from my friends and family. All I hope for is that Kei listens to my request to protect the others. Every single one of us has had our enemies in the past and unfortunately they have come back. I am the first to be kidnapped by our enemies and it won't stop I heard** **Fuwa** **and the others that they are trying to get all my friends that are girls so that they can lure out the men and I already know that Kei is looking for me, because if he wasn't it wouldn't be Kei. I was able to send a letter to everyone and a single one to Kei telling him in small details who took me and what is happening I also told him to not come after me although that is what I want most of all. However, I cannot risk Kei's life in order to save mine I won't let that happen. Some way I will break free and get home to Kei and the others. But I am sure that the others are having a rough time as it is due to Kei's anger when his grip on his anger is released it never ends well, some of the others call him the killing machine that is his nickname for when he loses his temper. I remember what happened the first time I seen him lose his temper it was when we were kids at the lake it was our first meeting I was crying as usual I was a cry baby back then and he seen me, he told me the reason that he started punching stuff around him was because of me, because he seen me cry he lost his temper. He saved me and stayed with me, became my boyfriend and protected me from** **Fuwa** **. Back then he said me. I will never be able to pay he back for that and now I might never get a chance to. I just wish that I am able to see him one last time. Suddenly there was a loud BANG! I jumped when I heard the noise, I looked over at the door and there was** **Fuwa** **standing there with a smirk. I moved away from him but the cell that I was in was very small.** **Fuwa** **entered and walked towards me. After a while of me walking back my back hit the wall and I couldn't move.** **Fuwa** **was right in my face and said** **"well, well here we are again** **Hikari** **".**

 **That was it I thought to myself I am fed up with him ruining my life. I lifted my head and slapped him as hard as I could but** **Fuwa** **just looked at me again and smiled so I went to slap him again but he caught my hand and bent it backwards.** **"ouch"** **I said.**

 **I tried to get him to let go of my arm but he was stronger.** **"Let me go** **Fuwa** **".** **I screamed but he just laughed and continued by saying** **"I got you and this time Kei won't be able to save you. No one is coming for you. So the way I see it you have two choices either you stay here and become my housemaid again or you will be allowed to leave but I will leave you somewhere no one will ever find you".**

 **I sat there thinking for a moment then asked,** **"what about my friends, I overheard your conversation and you are going to kidnap them too".**

 **Fuwa** **looked surprised and then said** **"your friend's with those girls"?**

 **Now I was confused, was he not going after them because they were my friends. So, I asked him** **"why are you going after them"?**

 **Fuwa** **looked at me and replied,** **"they are the enemies of my new friends".**

 **I had a bad feeling but I asked,** **"who are they"?**

 **He looked at me and said,** **"well one of them is called Zero he helped me bring you here, another one would be Aoi".**

 **I recognized the names Zero is the enemy of Yuki and Kaname and Aoi is the enemy of Rem and Kyoko. What am I going to do? Even if he lets me go I might be too late not be able to get to them. I looked down but then** **Fuwa** **called out to me and said,** **"so what will it be,** **Hikari** **"?**

 **I looked up angry and said,** **"I said this before and I will say it again I will never, ever! Help you or work for you".**

 **He narrowed his eyes and replied,** **"very well".**

 **Then he turned and slammed the door shut. I sighed and looked up and said,** **"you better be ok Kei".**

 **Character swap. KEI**

 **I have been looking for** **Hikari** **all day but cannot find her no matter how much I search. An old friend has told me to go to sleep as he was scared that I would collapse I said fine but only for a while he nodded and said that he would continue the search. As I sat on the bed I seen the picture me and** **Hikari** **took when we went to the fair, it was a gorgeous day and the picture was of me and** **Hikari** **hugging each other, as I looked at the picture I said,** **"you can't leave me"?**

 **I closed my eyes then felt a tear. I opened my eyes and wiped the tear away. It was rare for me to cry and it didn't happen often. But this time I couldn't stop the tears from falling didn't stop his tears. I looked at the picture again and said,** **"I will find you".**

 **I took my shoes off and climbed into bed and went to sleep.**

 **Two hours later… I woke up and got something to eat, which was good as I haven't eaten in a while once I finished I got my jacket and locked the door to continue my search for** **Hikari** **. I kept repeating in my head,** **'I will find her'.**

 **Character Swap** **Hikari**

 **I was blind folded and was being carried to somewhere they had planned to leave me where no one would find me. But I will find the others instead. Kei has taught me that no matter what I shouldn't give up. A couple of minutes later whoever was carrying me dropped me onto the ground and my blindfold was, taken off. As my eyes adjusted to the morning sun I could see that I was in a forest I looked around and started to think of what way to go. One of the men spoke up as he said, "go now before we change our mind".**

 **I nodded and got up and started running. I ran as fast as I could, but then I stopped and sat down how was I going to find my way back I sank to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest as I said,** **"will I not see you after all Kei"?**

 **I slapped my face and said,** **"no I will see Kei again. He makes me feel so happy and we still haven't got married and we have to protect our friends".**

 **I stood up and started running once again however there was a loud bang and then I fell. Crap I looked at my leg and then turned around one of the guys caught up to me and shot me. Fuck! I could see the shooter getting closer to me so I got up and remembered the skills Kei showed me to hide from pursuer. I ran and turned ignoring the pain in my leg and the consistent blood running down it. I knew that I lost the pursuer but I had to hide and quickly before he found me again I turned and seen a cave and went into it. I went deep into the cave luckily it was empty I held my leg where I was shot shit, it hurt. Not long after I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of rain. I looked out and realized it was dark, this was my chance to run. I tore off a piece of my shirt and tied it round my wound hoping it would help. Then I ran out of the cave then my injured leg caught a tree root and I fell, as I said,** **"shit".**

 **Snap. I turned and seen a pair of yellow eyes, then more appeared after. Wolves I froze and looked them deep into their eyes they crept closer to me. I stood up and took a step back I didn't have a weapon or anything to help me with. One wolf started running towards me so I closed my eyes and shouted,** **"Kei".**

 **The wolf stopped and looked at the others then at me. A big wolf then came towards me and sniffed my clothes and nodded. Then one by one they started to change into their human form. Luckily these wolves can change with their clothes on and when they turn back into a human they are still wearing them. The one that sniffed my clothes the leader I guess then said, "You wouldn't be** **Hikari** **Hanazono** **. Would you"?**

 **I looked him in the eyes and said,** **"yes. What do you want"?**

 **The pack leader looked relived and smiled as he said, "thank fuck you're okay. Kei will be overjoyed".**

 **I looked at him in shock and asked,** **"you know Kei"?**

 **The pack leader nodded and said, "you are the reason we are out here. He has been looking for you everywhere and not a day has passed sense. We told him to go back to your house and get rest and we will continue the search".**

 **I looked the pack leader in the eyes, he seemed to be telling the truth but Kei never talked about them, so I asked,** **"how do you know Kei"?**

 **The pack leader looked at me like he expected that question as he answered, "I know you are scared, being kidnapped isn't pleasant but you are safe with us and for knowing who Kei is, he saved my life a while ago after that we became friends. He asked me to help find you and I am. Now let's go he will be overjoyed knowing you are safe".**

 **I gave the rest of the pack a look and nodded. Then I took one step and fell to the ground. Shit I thought. This isn't good. Suddenly my body felt really heavy. The pack leader then said, "how long have you been bleeding for"?**

 **I looked up at him and replied,** **"I don't know. I got shot this morning".**

 **I pack leader nodded and said, "one of us will** **carr** **…"**

 **I never heard what else he said because I passed out. I woke up to the sound of people talking. I listened to the conversation it was the leader wolf and another member of the pack before I said anything the pack leader said, "** **Hikari** **is a very pretty woman. Have to say Kei is one lucky guy".**

 **I smiled and thought 'and I am a lucky girl'. I stood up and said,** **"I'm glad you think so".**

 **The leader and the other member looked at me in shock, I smiled and said,** **"don't worry I won't say anything to Kei".**

 **The member of the pack excused himself which left me and the pack leader alone. He asked, "how is your leg"?**

 **I smiled and replied,** **"It's been better. But in time it will be as good as new".**

 **He smiled and nodded. Then we were quiet he gave me a cup of water and something to eat but I didn't eat it. He looked at me worried and said, "you ok"?**

 **I looked at him confused and said,** **"yes why"?**

 **He sighed and said, "well for one you're not eating and you're not drinking".**

 **I shook my head and said,** **"don't worry. I just can't eat anything or drink in that matter. I just want Kei".**

 **He sighed again and rubbed his neck as he said, "you and Kei are just like each other".**

 **I smiled and said,** **"I know that's why we get along so well".**

 **He smiled and replied, "yes I suppose your right".**

 **I said,** **"when are we heading back"?**

 **He replied, "as soon as it is day we will head towards Kei".**

 **After saying this the pack leader yawned so I nodded and said,** **"go to sleep. I will watch over them".**

 **He smiled and said, "thank you".**

 **I nodded and replied,** **"good night".**

 **He said the same and walked off. I looked at the stars wondering if Kei was looking at them too. Then I heard leaves being walked on by people I turned and grabbed the sword that the pack leader left me. I got into a fighting position and ready to strike but I didn't need to it was Yuki, Kaname, Rem and Kyoko. I dropped the sword and looked at them as soon as Yuki and Kyoko seen me they ran and said, "oh my god you're ok"!**

 **After I got them to let me go, Kaname then grabbed me and hugged me and after him it was Rem. I said,** **"how"?**

 **Yuki and Kyoko had tears in their eyes as they said, "we were looking in the area and we heard some hunters say they seen a group of men were carrying a young girl through the forest, and we knew that Kei asked his friends to help so we thought it might be them and here we are".**

 **I hugged both of them and said,** **"thank you".**

 **Then I looked at Kaname and Rem and said,** **"all of you".**

" **ouch".** **I said.**

 **They all took a step back and said, "what's wrong you ok"?**

 **I turned and showed them my leg. Then turned and seen all of them with a look of shock and anger. I shook my head and said,** **"I will be fine. I have had much worse than this".**

 **I could see that they didn't care then I heard the pack leader shout, "** **Hikari** **! Are you alright"?**

 **I turned around and smiled as I said,** **"it's ok. They are my friends".**

 **The pack leader stopped in front of me and sighed as he said, "that's good".**

 **I nodded and introduced them all. When Yuki said, "thank you for helping** **Hikari** **".**

 **The pack leader shook his head and said, "Kei is the one that asked me to help sort of".**

 **My friends nodded and Yuki replied, "that is the same with us. Not like he had to ask at the time we were going to help anyway".**

 **I laughed and said,** **"he wouldn't be the Kei we all know if he didn't".**

 **They all agreed and laughed. Then the laughter stopped as I said,** **"I wish he was here".**

 **They all looked at me and sighed, I looked at the pack leader and said,** **"go back to sleep I will stay awake and keep an eye on things".**

 **The pack leader opened his mouth about to protest when I shook my head no and continued,** **"go please. I won't be able to sleep anyway".**

 **I smiled and the pack leader looked at my friends who nodded he sighed and said, "fine".**

 **He said goodnight then left. I looked at my friends and said,** **"you guys to".**

 **They all nodded as they knew it would be pointless to try and argue. They all said goodnight and left after hugging me. I sat back down in the spot where I was before and put the sword on my lap and waited for morning. Then I saw a shadow I grabbed the sword tightly and looked at the spot but no one was there. I went towards the place I seen the shadow until I was standing at the spot I looked up and around with the sword out then I looked at the sword and seen that someone was running towards me with a sword. I turned and our swords clashed together, the person had a mask on so I couldn't see who it was. But I wasn't going to be taken and I wasn't letting them take Yuki or Kyoko. I swung my sword but the guy blocked it, then he jumped and disappeared in the darkness. I stopped and closed my eyes, I waited then I heard the wind change and I knew where he was I then performed the technique me and Kei were working on. As soon as I heard the wind change I knew he was coming towards me so I grabbed my sword tightly and spun round and hit him with the sheath of the sword, but he dodged it just like Kei does. I stopped and trembled then he started running towards me again, I couldn't lift my arms shit I thought am I going to die? Then I heard wolves howling they must be trying to signal me to come back. I grabbed my sword but I was too late the man tripped me and was on top of me as he shouted, "WHERE IS HIKARI"!**

 **What he doesn't know what I look like. I replied,** **"what do you want with her"?**

 **The guy had a knife to my throat as he said, "my friend is looking for her. He said that she is in trouble and that he needed my help. He never asks for my help. Now tell me where she is"!**

 **I couldn't see who he was or what he looked like but that voice is familiar, so I called out and said,** **"Shin".**

 **The man loosened his hold on the knife and asked, "how do you know my name"?**

 **I sighed and said,** **"thank god it's you. I knew your voice sounded familiar".**

 **He took off his mask and said, "how do you know me"?**

 **I smiled and said,** **"well for one can you get off me. It's a bit hard to breath".**

 **He got off me and said, "now talk".**

 **I sighed and said,** **"I am the person you are looking for. I am Hikari** **Hanazono** **. I am guessing Kei asked you to help find me also. But I am fine. I am with the wolf pack that Kei asked to help and my friends are here also".**

 **He looked at me up and down with a disbelieving look then said, "prove it".**

 **I sighed again and asked,** **"what did Kei tell you to look for to recognize me"?**

 **He stopped and thought for a second and said, "he told me to look for a scar on** **Hikari's** **neck".**

 **I nodded and replied,** **"I thought so".**

 **I pushed the collar of my shirt down and showed him the scar on my neck, he looked at me in shock as he said, "holy shit".**

 **I smiled and said,** **"come quickly. I heard the wolf pack howling earlier they must be waiting for me to come back".**

 **He nodded and we headed towards the pack, I could hear Yuki and the others along with the pack leader shouting my name. So, I ran towards them as I got there all my friends hugged me and said, "where did you go?"**

 **I hugged them back and said,** **"when I was guarding you all I seen a shadow and followed it thinking it was someone trying to kidnap me again so I attacked him. I found out that it was Shin a friend of Kei's".**

 **They all looked at me with relief and then looked at Shin as they said, "you two were fighting".**

 **I looked at them and said,** **"yeah we were he had a mask on and he didn't talk until he was on top of me asking where I was".**

 **Shin spoke up and said, "you really are Hikari".**

 **I smiled and nodded as I said,** **"yes I am. How is Kei? By the way".**

 **Shin shook his head and replied, "I'm afraid he is freaking out".**

 **I got a bad feeling as I said,** **"why what happened"?**

 **Shin looked at all of us and said, "** **Fuwa** **sent a message to Kei".**

 **My heart stopped but I didn't say anything so Shin continued as he said, "I didn't get all the details but basically** **Fuwa** **was trying to provoke him. My guess is that** **Fuwa** **said he hurt you because he had gone into a frenzy he told me to tie him up and go help with the search and here I am".**

 **I froze Kei is in a frenzy. Shit, shit, shit. I thought then said,** **"we have to go if he gets out of that and is still in a frenzy. I don't even know what he will do".**

 **They all nodded then the pack leader said, "let's get going then".**

 **Once we were all ready everyone started running towards my and Kei's house as we got closer I knew where I was and where I needed to go, I ran faster towards the house and opened the door as I shouted,** **"Kei"!**

 **There was no answer shit. I ran into the living room and it was a mess there was rope and broken glass everywhere. I then ran upstairs and looked around then on the bed on my pillow I seen wet marks. Kei was crying. I sank to the ground as I said quietly,** **"Kei. Where are you"?**

 **Then I shook my head and ran back downstairs and seen that everyone was on guard I then said,** **"what's going on"?**

 **My friends said, "we have to be on guard in case someone comes here to look for you".**

 **I nodded and said,** **"then let us be going. I have to find Kei".**

 **They all nodded. I closed the door and started running towards town I could hear more footsteps behind me but I didn't care I had to find Kei quickly. But he wasn't in the town. Shit! Where was he? I sank to the ground then I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned around it was the pack leader he said, "I might be able to help".**

 **I looked at him and asked,** **"how"?**

 **The pack leader then took a step back and said, "I can turn into my wolf form and sniff him out".**

 **I looked at him in shock usually wolves didn't shift unless they had to or it was a full moon. I nodded and said,** **"please. I need to find him".**

 **He nodded and started to shift. He then sniffed the air and growled and started running we all followed him, we followed him all over the place until we stopped at the forest he stopped and started to shift into a man as he said, "I need to rest and so does everyone else".**

 **I turned around I didn't notice till now but everyone was panting heavily I didn't need to rest but the others did. I nodded and said,** **"fine we will rest here. Go and rest with the others, I will be on guard again".**

 **Yuki spoke up and said, "I will stay up to".**

 **I looked at her about to protest but then she gave me a look that told me she wasn't taking a no for an answer I nodded so we sat down and talked but during that time Yuki fell asleep I laughed and smiled then went to the other side so I didn't disturb her. I sat down and waited until I heard a big thump, I turned to look but no one was there. I stood up and went towards the noise then I looked at a tree there was blood on it. I put my fist against it and it was just bigger than mine. I got a flash back from the time when I first meet Kei he punched stuff like this then I heard a thump again and again I walked closer to the noise with hope I then seen the back of someone a back I knew very well. It was Kei I ran towards him, he must have heard me as he turned around, he looked at me with anger and pain on his face I hugged him tightly as I shouted,** **"KEI"!**

 **He tried to get out of my arms but I wouldn't let go, I hugged him tightly then said,** **"please Kei. I am right here! It's me Hikari".**

 **I looked at him but the same expression was on his face pain and anger, so I did what I wanted to do when he was calm but I couldn't wait. I kissed him on the lips, I felt a tear roll down my cheek I could see that Kei was calming down. Then I closed my eyes, and I felt Kei kiss me back and hold me tightly we kissed and held each other it was like we were trying to make sure that this wasn't a dream, we stayed like this for a while, then we let go and I looked at him and he did the same but what I seen shocked me he was crying. So, I called out to him quietly, "Kei"…**

 **It was like someone pressed the on button then he spoke and said, "you're really here"…**

 **Then he hugged me tightly again, as he said, "it really is you Hikari".**

 **I could feel his tears going through my t-shirt and I caressed his hair and cried with him we sank to the ground and stayed like that for a while until we heard a cough, I looked and seen that everyone was looking at us, Yuki, Kaname, Kyoko, Rem, the pack leader, his pack and Shin. I felt my face heat up as I said, "sorry".**

 **They all shook their heads and Yuki spoke up and said, "first of all nice calming him down. Second DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! You scared the hell out of me. Third I'm glad you found him Hikari".**

 **I got out of Kei's arms and bowed to everyone as I said, "thank you. Everyone you helped me find Kei and you saved me".**

 **I smiled and then I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Kei, he looked at everyone and said, "thank you. All of you for helping me find Hikari, and Hikari what do you mean by saying that they saved you"?**

 **I cringed and looked at the pack leader and my friends they did the same and I said, "you might want to sit down".**

 **He sat on a rock that was close by and I turned my back to him and pulled my trouser leg up to show him my wound. I heard him hold his breath then I put my trouser leg down once again and said, "it's ok it is starting to heal".**

 **I** **pat** **my leg showing that it was fine but it wasn't it was painful I thought it was healing but I ignored it I was too happy to care I finally got away from** **Fuwa** **and now me and Kei are back together and we can help I gasped as I remembered why I had to find everyone quickly. I looked at everyone and said, "all of you listen to me".**

 **Everyone's attention was on me. So, I continued, "the reason I wanted to get away so badly is so that I could warn you all".**

 **Kaname was the one who spoke up, "warn us? What do you mean** **Hikari** **"?**

 **I replied, "yes warn you because** **Fuwa** **has made a few new friends..."**

 **I could see them getting** **anxous** **so I kept going after I took a deep breath, "he has teamed up with Zero and Aoi".**

 **Yuki grabbed onto Kaname tightly and Kyoko did the same with Rem as they looked at each other then, at me. I walked over to Yuki and Kyoko and said, "I am not going to let them harm you".**

 **they both looked at me with tears in their eyes I wiped their tears away and grabbed theirs hands that were at their side and said, "I finally got friends... no not friends a family".**

 **I looked at everyone and stopped at Kei and said, "and I am going to protect it with my life".**

 **I could see in Kei's eyes that he would help and that he would protect me and my friends also. I nodded and then Yuki and Kyoko hugged me and said, "thank you** **Hikari** **".**

 **I hugged them back but then I felt pain in my leg again I grit my teeth but then black blotches appeared in front of my eyes. I broke our hug and tried to go over to Kei, I whispered "Kei"…**

 **Then everything went black...**


End file.
